Human Entertainment, Rewrite
by Pyrite
Summary: Ironhide picks up Sam from a long day at college with a few thoughts of eroticism in his processor. A rewrite of my original.


**Title:** Human Entertainment Rewrite

**Author:** Pyrite

**Rating:** R

**Disclaimer:** Transformers is copyright Hasbro.

**Warnings:** Language, Sex, Yaoi, Human/Robot.

**Pairings:** Ironhide/Sam.

**Summary:** Ironhide picks up Sam from a long day at college with a few thoughts of

eroticism in his processor. A rewrite of my original.

**Author's Notes:** Okay, so I liked my original, but I intended to make it a ONE-SHOT!

Which I didn't. I sort of expended it to satisfy my reviewers and myself because I

did have more ideas. Hopefully you will like my rewrite as well.

xxxx

It was a day like any other. Sam had just exited his English class and was heading

for the main exit to meet Bumblebee. Bumblebee was supposed to take him home for the

weekend. He liked his classes, but if his Mom didn't see him at least twice a month,

well he was dead.

Sam looked at his watch and then toward the horizon. Bee was late, not like him. He

looked down for about 30 seconds then up and saw a black GMC Topkick pull up towards

him. 'What? Ironhide?' He asked himself.

He walked up to the alt form of Ironhide and opened the door gently then climbed onto

the passenger seat. After pulling away, Sam asked, "Where's Bee?"

"No 'hi?'" Ironhide questioned.

He blushed then added, "Hi Ironhide."

"Hi Sam. Bumblebee is fine. He is with Prime at the moment. I was asked to come pick

you up." The mech explained.

"I'm sorry."

"About what?"

"I know you have better things to do than picking me up." Sam replied.

Ironhide laughed to himself then thought, 'You have no clue Sam.' He then replied,

"It's no problem. I certainly don't mind."

Sam was quiet for a few minutes, watching the trees and buildings go by, until

Ironhide passed the exit for his parents. "Ironhide...we passed my parents exit."

"I know."

"Ummm...okay."

Ironhide locked the doors then replied, "I need to talk with you Sam...somewhere

special."

"Take me back. Please Ironhide." Sam asked.

'You'll beg me for something different soon.' Ironhide thought. "Soon."

xxxx

Sam had fallen asleep on the way to Ironhide's secret destination. He had a small

moment of fear when he couldn't get Ironhide to reveal why and where they were going.

When they arrived, it had taken about 20 minutes for Sam to wake up and when he did

he was shocked to see the location. It was a beautiful clearing with tall trees

surrounding them. "Ironhide?" He asked as he opened the door and looked out at the

area. He stepped out and looked around again at the clearing and his eyes caught

ahold of a man in a leather jacket, with short, black hair and bright blue eyes. He

wore a white shirt underneath his jacket and a pair of dark-colored jeans with tennis

shoes. "Who are you?"

The man smiled then replied, "Come on Sam."

That voice...it was Ironhide's voice, but it belonged to a human. Could it be?

"Ironhide?"

"Yes Sam. It's me." The man replied.

Sam blinked his eyes a few times. "What...it can't be...how?"

"It's called a holoform Sam and yes, it does have everything that you humans have."

Ironhide responded with a smile.

"But why?" Sam asked. He still couldn't wrap his mind around why Ironhide brought him

here.

The man disappeared then reappeared suddenly in front of Sam, scaring him. The

holoform grasped Sam's waist then leaned over and whispered in Sam's ear, "Why? I

have so many reasons Sam."

Sam's breaths came out in short puffs. The body of Ironhide's holoform was so warm

and it felt so good. "Tell me."

"I know your secrets." Those words made Sam stop breathing for a moment. What! What

secrets did Ironhide know? The holoform moved his strong hands over Sam's back and

down his ass, grabbing his firm globes tightly. Sam gasped loudly, his eyes stared

into Ironhide's as he continued, "Yes Sam. I've tapped into your computer and seen

that you are into bondage and torture." He paused and leaned further over Sam's ear,

"Oh yes you bad boy. I've watched you look at those pictures."

"I...I paid for it." Sam protested weakly.

Ironhide smirked at him, "Oh I know Sam. I also have watched you undress from your

computer." The human blushed brightly as he looked at Ironhide. "You are so

beautiful...mmm...I so wanted to take you then and there."

"But...why?"

"Why have I watched you Sam? I have watched you since we have met. Watched you grow

into the man you are today. Then about five months ago Mikaela left you and you

haven't been the same. You have no clue how beautiful you are and you are letting

others walk over you."

Sam didn't know Ironhide had even cared for him. "So what are you going to do?"

Ironhide felt a shiver of pleasure go down his back, "I love the way you said that.

All beautiful." He paused then continued, "I want you Sam." The holoform dipped over

and kissed Sam on his lips. Sam grasped Ironhide's shoulders as he allowed him access

to his tongue and mouth. Their tongues swirled together. Sam felt his body responding

to Ironhide's. Hot pleasure coursed through Sam's body. No, this couldn't be. He

wasn't gay...this wasn't happening. Sam pulled back, their mouths pulled apart from

his sudden reaction. "You can't escape your feelings."

"I'm not gay Ironhide."

Ironhide laughed in his ear, "Humans are so ridiculous. Doesn't it feel good?"

"Yes..."

The holoform grasped Sam's butt even harder, "Then don't worry about sexual

orientation Sam. I want to give you pleasure and you deserve it."

"What about Bee?"

"Don't you get it Sam? They're in another country. We're all alone."

Ironhide claimed Sam's mouth again, their tongues entwining as he lifted Sam off the

ground and pushed him against his alt form. Sam moaned in the kiss, "You've been

planning this."

"So smart." Ironhide replied as he pushed Sam's shirt up and rubbed his hands over

the warm skin. The human against him moaned again, begging for more. "I've been

planning this for months Sam."

Sam knew what he wanted, often times he couldn't help but deny his wants. However,

this time he didn't want to deny them. "Take me. Fuck me."

Ironhide was surprised at Sam's forwardness, but took it as a sign from Primus and in

one swift move, laid Sam on the soft grass. He pushed Sam's t-shirt up and over his

head, once he had it off he threw it to the side. The jeans were a different story.

He started to unbutton Sam's jeans, but they were being difficult. He growled as he

wrestled with the buttons, finally saying, "Why can't you humans wear your skins?"

Sam smiled at him as he reached down and helped him unbutton his pants. Ironhide,

finally happy that he could pull off Sam's pants, pulled them down with his boxers,

and threw them to the side.

Sam moaned as he felt Ironhide run his fingers over his chest. It felt good. God it

felt so good. Ironhide's mouth was on his neck, sucking hard to make a mark on his

skin. He arched against Ironhide's body, feeling hot pleasure course through his

body. It felt so damned good. "Please...don't."

Ironhide raised an eyebrow as he stopped to murmur in Sam's ear, "What? You don't

like me sucking on that sweet neck of yours?"

"Don't leave a mark."

The holoform smirked at Sam, "Why wouldn't you want to be marked?"

More pleasure coursed through his body, "Bee..."

Hmmm...he had a point. That just meant that Ironhide couldn't mark him above his

neck. "So. I can mark you elsewhere." He continued from Sam's neck and lick a path

down his chest and around his right nipple. Sam arched against Ironhide's body.

Ironhide smiled to himself as he continued to lick the tiny nub, causing shivers of

pleasure to run down Sam's body.

"Oh God! Fuck!" Sam shouted, his mind going blank as Ironhide's tongue disappeared

and his teeth bit into his flesh. Eyes shot open in shock as he cried out,

"Ironhide!"

Ironhide looked up at the Sam and smiled, "I get to mark you don't I?"

Sam moaned then moved his hands to the back of Ironhide's head and pushed down,

encouraging him to do more. Ironhide conceded to Sam's wants. He continued to bite

the nub until a red mark formed over it. He licked it then moved over to the other

nipple, giving it the same treatment. "Please Ironhide." He moaned then murmured,

"Not fair."

"Huh? What's not fair?"

"You're not naked..."

Ironhide smirked and his clothes fizzled, disappearing from his body. "Like that."

"Yes..."

Ironhide continued licking Sam's body, licking from Sam's nipples down towards his

stomach and around his navel. Primus, Sam's body was so sweet. He moved down further

and grasped Sam's hardened cock and began pumping it slow. His fingers pushed deep

into his hole as he continued to pump his human's flesh. "Mmm..." He murmured,

"you're so beautiful."

"God, Ironhide! Why won't you take me?"

He was face to face with Sam and looked deep into his eyes. "That bad Sam. I'm making

you feel that good?"

"Yes! Do I have to beg you?" Sam yelled.

"I didn't know you were ready." Ironhide replied teasingly.

"Fuck me asshole!"

Sam had never let those words escape his lips before, but God, he wanted to feel

something inside him. Ironhide whispered in Sam's ear, "I will beautiful." He then

tugged Sam's cock and pulled his fingers out of Sam's hole, revealing wet appendages.

"Mmmm..." He licked his fingers and then leaned over Sam's face and kissed him hard.

Sam kissed back, his body pressing against the holoform. They parted, Sam was panting

hard.

"Take me now." Sam begged.

Ironhide smirked, then spread Sam's legs further, giving him space to push into Sam's

body. He could tell that Sam wanted him so bad and he didn't want to spare another

minute. He pushed into Sam's hole. The young man beneath him crying out in half-

pleasure, half-pain. Ironhide pushed all the way in, hitting his pleasure spot,

making him cry in bliss. "Ironhide!" Sam shouted as he arched his back and hot

pleasure. His fingernails dug into Ironhide's back while he wrapped his legs around

the other's hips, drawing Ironhide in further.

"Oh God!" Sam shouted as he felt the holoform push in, pull out, and repeat. He was

panting hard, feeling the pleasure build in his body. It was as if he wasn't in

control of his body any longer. Was this what sex felt like with the right partner?

"Oh God!" He repeated as he arched again and rubbed against Ironhide's hips.

Ironhide bent over and kissed Sam's lips as he continued to slam into his hips. He

could feel Sam's body closing around him in pleasure. That tight hole felt so good.

He had never felt anything so good. Ironhide's tongue slid over Sam's, their saliva

mixing with each others'. He pulled apart from Sam and kissed him once more as he

pushed far into Sam's hard and heard him scream. Ironhide watched as Sam's body

undulated and hot pleasure swept over him.

God it felt so good! He never knew that sex could feel like that. He panted hard,

taking in deep breaths as he looked at Ironhide. The holoform looked at Sam as he

pulled out of his hole, his hand stroking Sam's sweaty face. "You are so beautiful."

"It was so good."

"I told you."

Sam half-laughed, half-panted. "You're so...good."

Ironhide leaned over him and murmured, "Don't forget it Sam."

He sat up and murmured, "Is this it?"

"If you want it to be."

"I mean..."

"Is it a one-time?"

"Yeah..."

"Do you really think that bad of me Sam? I care for you very much and wouldn't treat

you like that."

Ironhide dipped down and kissed Sam. Sam replied, "I know," after they parted their

lips. "Ironhide. I want you to continue."

He was surprised. Ironhide thought that he would be rejected after he told Sam he

wanted him, but the young man loved what he gave him. "Later."

Sam whined, "But I want more."

"Too much of a good thing is too much."

"That doesn't even make sense."

Ironhide laughed, "You know what I mean."

"You're unfair." He whined.

"Good. I want to be. Now rest. I don't want to take you home all sweaty. You're

mother will wonder what we have been doing."

Sam smiled then wrapped his arms around Ironhide's neck and hugged him close to his

body. "Lay with me."

"Anything you say beautiful, anything you say."

The End

**A/N #2:** Again this is a one-shot! I wanted to rewrite because well I just did. Hope

you enjoy...and if you like it enough to favorite it, please review it! Thank you!


End file.
